<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turning Pages with Sakura tea... by MortieMooTheGremlinWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985167">Turning Pages with Sakura tea...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortieMooTheGremlinWriter/pseuds/MortieMooTheGremlinWriter'>MortieMooTheGremlinWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>yagamiyato - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mafia AU, One Shot, Other, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, Yakuza, they/them pronouns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortieMooTheGremlinWriter/pseuds/MortieMooTheGremlinWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yagami Yato Writing event submission, Discord name: MortieMoo / ShigaMortie🔥Enji+☀Mirio</p><p>The thing is… being quirkless in a world full of quirks and Yakuza gangs weren’t fun, especially when your neighbors encouraged their hellspawn to deface your property, there wasn’t much you could do about it, the police of this area didn’t really give a damn either.<br/>But then an old "friend" gets you in some sticky business...Now...<br/>This wasn't how you were expecting your evening to go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yagami Yato FanFic Event: August 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turning Pages with Sakura tea...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey (Y/N), you alright? You’re looking real tired lately” Your colleague pried, tapping your arm lightly and making you flinch, you hated how much everyone around here invaded your personal space but… you were too anxious to tell them that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm?.. oh ah yeah, it’s no biggie, don’t worry about it” You politely responded, waving away their worry with a small gesture of your hand, and just as expected they quickly dropped the subject. A small sigh slipping from your lips as they walk over to their duties while you are left by the till. They all acted like they cared but they never made any real attempts to make sure you were ok, it was just mostly “are you ok” and all that bullshit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, you wish you could walk out of this place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And thankfully the end of your shift came to your rescue, you quickly called out that you were ending your shift to your manager who barely gave an acknowledgement other than a small “m’kay”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take you long to gather your belongings but the second you got in your car you felt relieved, leaning forward and pressing your forehead against the rim of the steering wheel. All you had to do was drive home, yet you just… needed a moment to just breathe, to just relax before you go, work always felt a bit overwhelming but today it was just exhausting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright… come on (Y/N) let’s just get home.” You muttered before starting the car up and beginning your drive home if you were lucky your space hadn’t been taken up by the obnoxious neighbor who always stole your specifically marked space in front of your bungalow...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And…. nope, looks like you’re going to the back of the road again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ass… why can’t he just park on his drive?” You remark to yourself as you walk down the road before approaching your gate… great looks like the kids had been encouraged to mess with your stuff again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing is… being quirkless in a world full of quirks and Yakuza gangs wasn’t fun, especially when your neighbors encouraged their hellspawn to deface your property, there wasn’t much you could do about it, the police of this area didn’t really give a damn either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of getting angry about it you just shrug your shoulders and unscrew the damaged bolt and latch with your keys before kneeling down to examine the wood. It was cracked and dirty from most likely being used as something to kick a ball against but it would survive… for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, But are you (Y/N)?” A rather young sounding voice inquired from your side as a large shadow enveloped you, hiding you from the street lights. You look up to see two men, one with half white and half red hair who looked young and the other with golden feathery locks and striking crimson wings, your brow furrowed in confusion for a second as your gaze was averted out of habit, what do they want with you? Oh god, they’re not salesmen, are they…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah... that’s me, uh can I help you two?” You respond, brushing off any dirt onto your trousers as you stand up, leaning on your fence that creaks as you do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you’re asking that so calmly (Y/N), especially with your “friend” Monoma skipping town with all that loan money.” The half and half man stated as if you should know what money he’s talking about… but you had no clue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monoma? He was still in town? Wait what money are you talking about? What trouble has he got himself in and … what does it have to do with me?...” You questioned, your brow furrowing more, your neck starting to itch from the discomfort of this situation but you knew better than to act on that right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Y’know Kid, the money you signed to be the vouch for him, which also makes you the person who guarantees we get our money back. Really didn’t you expect us once he left?” The blonde piped up, stepping closer, and looking down into your eyes with a cocky grin, you shrink down slightly from his towering form but you stood your ground.. kind of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-honestly I have no idea what you’re talking about, I haven’t seen Monoma since he came by my workplace a year ago. What do you mean by guaranteeing your money? I… Sir I honestly don’t know what money you’re talking abou- wait… you’re… part of that gangster group aren’t you…” you answered, your voice slowly dropping down as you realize who these men are, fuck.. what’s Monoma got himself into?! And why is the gang after you?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they’re telling the truth.. mm… father won’t be pleased with this” The half and half man muttered as he pressed his finger to his chin, deep in thought on how to handle the whole situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…h-how about you guys come on in and I’ll see if I can call him…? It’s been a few years but… there’s always a chance he has the same phone number right..?..” you tried to reassure but the two men glanced between each other with uncertainty before the younger one nodded. You wait for a second in case they were going to introduce themselves but they don’t, you stand awkwardly for a second before opening the gate, propping it open with one of the dumb gnomes your mother sent you before heading over to the door and unlocking it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… always let strangers you don’t know into your house?” The winged gangster teases with a brow cocked up, you hesitate before a small sigh escapes you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you...introduce yourselves then? Then you won’t be strangers..” you point out, avoiding their gaze as you do look over, you always struggled with looking someone in the eye, it made your skin crawl and your stomach tighten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah! I like you already! I’m known as Hawks around these parts and my partner is Shouto Todoroki.” Hawks replied with a smirk that only grew as a shiver went through you. Shouto Todoroki?! He is the Yakuza’s son and Hawks is the Yakuza’s right-hand man! If they’re here… oh, damn it, Monoma what have you gotten yourself into?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...ah… it’s nice to meet you.. uhm.. I-I’m sorry if I had known I would have… been more presentable, M-My apologies..” You stammer out, your hand quickly reaching to the back of your neck, nails dragging against your skin to get rid of the discomfort but it just never left, it only made your skin feel numb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… fine, you just got back from work if your uniform is anything to go by… Hm..” Shouto awkwardly reassured as you opened the door for both him and Hawks. Shouto stepped inside first while Hawks lingered behind slightly, glancing between you and his superior before following. As you enter, you notice how they both looked around, as if trying to find any sign of you not being what you are, an innocent…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.. would either of you like some green tea while I try to call him?..” you politely offer, Hawks smiles a little bit shakes his head while Shouto mutely nods with a piercing gaze that makes you look away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-right… ah… y-yeah..” you mutter as you head into the kitchen side of the room while they settle down on the couch, talking to each other with hushed voices. Embarrassment twinges within your chest as you start searching for Monoma’s number on your phone while waiting for the kettle to boil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could only really hear bits and pieces of their conversation as the phone rang on the loudspeaker, something along the lines of “are you sure we’ve got the right person? They look like they’re going to pass out.” And “there’s no way they could know what’s happening right now, look how they’re reacting, they’ve got no clue.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)! Heyyyy! What’s up?” Monoma’s voice finally sang out through the phone, Hawks and Shouto immediately quieting down as you lean against the countertop, rubbing your temples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you can't sing-song with me right now. Why have I got two g-gangsters here saying YOU put me on your l-loan as your guarantee?” You interrogated, your voice wavering slightly as uncertainty filled it, a muffled curse could be faintly heard before a nervous chuckle escapes Monoma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heyyyy, it's no biggie, you can handle it, after all, your job pays enough… Come on I needed the money really bad and you’re the only one who I could think of, come on I’ll repay you with getting my bro to go a few dates, you’ve never been out with a guy right?” Monoma protested, his voice lightly teasing at the end as red-tinted your cheeks in humiliation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No b-biggy?! Y-you didn’t even a-ask for my permission to forge m-my signature! T-this is illegal!” You bite back as confidence bolsters you, you were the only one who could stand the obnoxious ass back in school and you used to be able to get him to back off. However, he clearly didn’t think you deserved a response as he nervously chuckled and hung up the phone, leaving you gobsmacked at the sheer rudeness and disrespect of your former classmate. You attempted to call him again but it just went straight to voicemail, your brow twitching in fury as you stared down at the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, didn’t expect this to be complicated, no wonder why your old man sent us Shouto, haha! He owed a good 5 million yen right?” Hawks chuckled as he glanced between your and the young adult who’s brow was turned down with irritation. You on the other hand couldn’t help but go paler, 5 million yen?! That’s more than you can make in a year! Oh, Monoma was dead when you get your hands on him-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose this will have to be relayed directly to my father. This is a rather strange case, our… unfortunate acquaintance will need to come with us and pass us Monoma’s number, with luck Luciel might be able to trace the number back to Monoma.” Shouto proposed as he touched his finger and thumb to his chin, eyes boring down on the floor, deep in thought. Hawks shrugged and looks over to you, quickly glancing up and down your clothes before looking away with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might wanna get changed into something more presentable while I call us a car, Endeavour isn’t very kind to disrespect. You’re lucky I pity you kid, usually, I keep my mouth shut” Hawks suggested with a nod to the hallway, his wings relaxing out onto the couch as he pulled a phone out of his pocket. You swallow nervously and nod, quickly placing down the green tea in front of Shouto before walking to your room at a fast pace. Your heart racing in your chest as you rushed to quickly iron a shirt and trousers, thank goodness you forgot to put the iron back in the cupboard, however, your shaky hands made it difficult, barely avoiding burning your skin as you rushed. It didn’t take you long to quickly change into the more appropriate clothes and fix your hair into something that looked professional but was relatively simple to do. Your fingers rushing to your neck once you could finally take a moment to breathe, venting your anxiety on to your own skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This-is-just-a-dream.Wake-up-Wake-up-Wake-up” you quietly plead as you sank to your knees, your forehead pressing against the dresser as you cup your hands over your ears, squeezing your eyes right as tears begin to well up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm hand touches your back, rubbing small circles into it, it was soothing but it made you tense up and jolt away, looking at the young man with tear-filled eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You respond to stress as my own mother does… if it reassures you… I sympathize with your situation. You were caught in the crossfire of something you didn’t know about. This… maybe soft of me to say but… I’ll try to help you, you look like you’re struggling enough.” Shouto softly spoke, gesturing to your house that was in disrepair from being barely able to fix everything up, your eyes briefly meeting his as you finally took in his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heterochromatic eyes gazing back at you, cold silver against soft skin and blazing blue against a sea of angry burnt skin. He was definitely younger than you by quite a bit but… it was reassuring that he was trying to help, despite the circumstances. A small thought drifts into your mind, remarking in poor humor that he would have been a good hero in a better world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes quickly race away from his own, a shaky breath escaping you before you feel two hands wrap around your own, one cold while the other is warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You struggle with looking me in the eye don’t you?... is it my scar or do you struggle as my mother does?... Well… I’m going to warn you now… you need to look my father in the eye when you plead your innocence, if you don’t, he will believe you’re lying. I’m aware that I shouldn’t be giving you reassurance as the future Yakuza… but… this wasn’t your choice. My honor is more important to me than sticking to a stereotype.” He remarks, his eyes looking you over with a studying gaze, he guides you to your feet, like a mother deer with their shaking faun.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah thank you.. uh.. I don’t mean to be a bother I’m sure you’re bus-“ you begin but Shouto merely waves your worries away, a small smile on his face before he glances down your attire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, you just need to put on a brave face when we come face to face with my father. Your attire is perfect, you just need to work on keeping eye contact. Here, look me in the eyes, even if it’s difficult.” Shouto reassures once more, placing a hand on your shoulder. A small sigh escapes you before you look back at him, looking him in the eye before a shiver goes through your body. However… you try just lowering it a little so that your gaze settles on his neck, his eyes just of view, it was a bit awkward but… it did the trick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now come on, the cars most likely outside” he lightly praises, his hand pressing lightly against the small of your back as he guides you to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know you’re way too nice to them Shouto, you’re old mans gonna blow a fuse if he finds out” Hawks chuckles as you both enter the hallway, you weren’t surprised he heard all of that, the walls were pretty thin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t find out, you don’t tell him everything after all… didn’t I see you taking Tokoyami under your wing?” Shouto calmly retorts, the winged hero smirking at the younger man’s response before he pokes his thumb back towards the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, cars here, got Luciel to run a background check on the little bird as well, they’re clean of anything suspicious but your old man’s gonna break them-“ Hawks begins but Shouto’s narrowed gaze makes his words die in his throat, he looked confused for a moment before shrugging with a grin. “Bah, well it doesn’t matter.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The three of you left the safety of your home, locking it up before getting into the black, inconspicuous car, it looked fancy, like the kind that celebrities parade around in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawks chuckles when you ask why he wasn’t getting in, gesturing to his wings with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My wings don’t make that kinda thing easy, but hey, I get a hell of a flight, hey… uh kid? There's some of my Sake in there and… you might want to have a glass or two, might steady you a bit.” He suggests before pulling his visor out of his pocket, slipping it on with ease before unfurling his wings. He flashes a lop-sided grin beating his wings, lifting himself into the air and disappearing in a flash of red, leaving your jaw hanging at the display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He always has to show off to anyone new.. mm.. come on, close the door. It’s best if you have a glass like he said, it might help.” Shouto mutters as you close the door, vaguely gesturing to the bottle left in the cup holder but you shake your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… appreciate it but… I’d rather have a full mind with this.. ah.. thanks though” you politely decline before resting back, looking out of the window as the car starts up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The journey felt it only lasted for a few moments, especially with your mind in disarray, every now and again you caught Shouto looking at you with a far away look in his eyes but he’d glance away whenever he noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart however, dropped the moment the car pulled into a mansions drive, circling around the little road island before stopping right before the path. Hawks was already there, leaning against a stone pillar as he takes a small puff from a cigarette, however he grins and drops it to the ground, crushing the embers beneath his boot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys took forever, I’m surprised Jenkins didn’t break a few speed laws this time” he heats as you both get out of the car, you quickly offer a small thank you to the driver before closing the door. The driver pauses at your thank you before pulling his lips into a tight lock and flipping Hawks off before departing, leaving you behind at the Mansion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Todoroki manor, spooky name right? I was a bit stunned when I saw it my first time too” Hawks chuckles as he lightly prods you with his wing at your awed expression, startling you slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to head in, he’s already annoyed enough that there’s complications, I’d rather he doesn’t have to deal with us being late as well.” Shouto sternly warned, already leading you through the mansion's doors with you following shortly behind, you offer Hawks a small apologetic look which makes him stop a little before sighing and following. He seemed so much more regretful now, as if he really didn’t want to take you to the infamous blazing Yakuza, Enji Todoroki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk felt like it took forever, roaming through seemingly endless halls and past numerous pictures and paintings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until you finally came to a stop in front of a pair of grand doors, made from polished and firm mahogany, accented by gleaming golden handles. A guard looks your group over for a moment before opening the door, his voice calling out with a firm tone. “Sir, Mr Todoroki and Mr Takami have arrived with your guest.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, leave us.” a deep, stern voice reverberated through the office, the door closing with a loud thud that rang through the floor, rumbling in your bones as you started to bite your lip. Your eyes averting to the ground as he starts turning around, your breathing becoming uneven under the pressure of his gaze, you could feel it burning through you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is the little mouse who signed the contract? Can’t even bear to look at me.” The Yakuza scoffs, standing up from his desk before striding over, his presence towering over you as Hawk’s wing’s puff up slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Endeavour, don’t bite our heads off, wasn’t our fault Monoma forged the signature and ran off, come onnn, cut us some slack will ya?” Hawk’s chuckled with a slight sharp edge to his tone, his gaze narrowing slightly. Endeavour pauses briefly before a scoff escapes him, his shoulders squaring up slightly as he looks down at Hawk’s with a slight growl rumbling in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father, if I ma-” Shouto begins but is quickly cut off with a gesture of Endeavour’s hand, his gaze settling back on you before he harshly grips your chin, redirecting your gaze to look him directly in the eyes. Two blazing blue suns burning with intensity, surrounded by crimson flame as he scowls down at you, hints of marble like skin beneath it all, his jaw clenched with fury and the scent of musky charcoal with just a hint of sakura cherry blossom surrounding you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look me in the eye when I am speaking to you.” He growls, leaning down slightly until your faces are mere millimeters apart, his breath brushing against your skin as the heat of the hot flames warms your cheeks. Your eyes lock with brilliant blue ones, widening as a small startled breath escapes your soft lips, electricity ricocheting through your body from the touch of his skin against your chin. His fingers were slightly calloused, the roughness grasping your skin in a startling manner, not too rough but… enough to make you aware of it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I….I-I didn’t mean to d-disrespect s-sir, I-I… I…” You try to explain but your words are lost to the air between the two of you, it sent shivers through your body in ways you couldn’t describe, it was like you were drowning inside the raging storm of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I don’t speak out often but come on Endeavour, they don’t need that treatment now. Come on… be the better man” Hawk’s intervened with a carefree smile, his hand landing on Endeavour’s forearm, clenching it in a tight grip. Endeavour’s jaw clenches before he reluctantly releases your chin, sending Hawk’s a sharp look before folding his hands behind his back, looking to the window with a sigh before shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luciel is confident that he’ll track down Monoma, we’ll definitely get him-” Shouto begins before Endeavour cuts him off once more, irritating the young man as he does so, frost forming on his fist as it clenches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then until then our acquaintance can work off his debt with us, we did not get this far by letting debts slip by… and seeing as you’re so fond of them Hawks” He sneered, glaring down at the winged man with a narrowed gaze. “They can be my assistant, the job they have won’t get rid of the debt within the next life, never mind next year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your assistant? Really? None of them ever last a month, never mind a year.” Hawks bites back with a teasing smirk, though there was a lingering twinge of hesitation within his eyes. However, Endeavour simply huffs and starts to move back to his desk, pausing as he stands before it, looking over his shoulder just enough to see his piercing eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then they’ll just have to deal with it. Unless they want to try working it off with their job right now-” He begins but your voice cuts through the air, ringing like a clear bell during a harsh rain…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’ll do it!....I-I...mean… I...I’ll take the j-job sir, if it gets all of…..of this settled...then I’ll d-do whatever it takes..” You stutter out, your boldness surprising you as much as it surprises Endeavour, the man turning a little bit more in acknowledgement before nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well. Shouto, you can handle our little mouse from here, you have two weeks little mouse, then I expect you to be in my office.” He simply states before turning back to his papers, Shouto lightly tugs on your arm, guiding you out of the room, you look back to Hawks with concern however he makes a small ok sign with a chuckle. Shouto remains silent as he leads you down the hall, allowing a small sigh of relief to escape him once the door closes, looking to you with a slight smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That may be the first time I’ve ever seen him surprised… While I wasn’t expecting him to...offer you the assistant role, it is quite refreshing to know you’ll be around more. Hopefully he doesn’t get too out of hand…” Shouto quips, his voice lowering to a mutter at the last part before he shakes his head. “Nevertheless, you’ll have two weeks to hand in your notice”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Hawk’s going to be ok?...” You quietly ask, looking over to Shouto with worry gnawing at your lips, your hand raising to your neck, clawing the skin until it’s red and angry. You feel a warm hand gently pull it away, making you glance over to Shouto who held your wrist away from your neck, his brow furrowed as if he was recognising something before he shook the thought away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine, he’s done worse to annoy my father in the past” Shouto reassures before a tall man with Snow White hair with red flickers throughout it bumps into you, he seems to be a bit upset but he manages a small apology before looking you up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ah you don’t look like the usual people the yakuza deals with… Shouto, who are they?” He questioned, eyeing him with a familiar look, a look that had been turned on you not that long ago and if the similar features suggested that-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening brother, this is (Y/N), our fathers new secretary.” He nonchalantly answered, gesturing to you briefly before the two continued their conversation while you zoned out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Todoroki family was riddled with deep seated troubles.. and you’d find that out very soon.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>_________________________________________________________________________________________</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The past two weeks have been a whirlwind to deal with, I wasn’t expecting to ever have to quit my job to work somewhere else, afterall, even Hawks mentioned to me in a text later on that he hadn’t expected Endeavour to employ me. Shouto seems to think it’s to get back at Hawks or maybe it’s because of how much money was lost so he wants to keep me close, either way.. it’s been a ride… I’m not 100  percent sure about what kind of person he is, but today’s my first day and I should try to be positive!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good your on time as expected, there’s paperwork ready for you to work through. They need to be arranged in importance and you need to arrange the meetings through email. Do NOT forget that these are not legal activities, there will be a list of codes to use, the desk is over there.” Endeavour huffs as he flips through a file at his desk before slamming it down and standing up, towering over the cowering man before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you HONESTLY expect that we wouldn’t have noticed the missing goods!?” He snapped, his bellowing voice resounding through the office, making you flinch and shy away to your desk on the other side of the room, scratching your neck nervously. Quietly, you reach into your pocket, slipping in your earphones and playing some music to drown out the shouting as you get to work, effortlessly focusing on re-organising everything before starting to go through the emails one by one, sticking to the schedule and code you had been presented with, it reminds you of your time as a volunteer secretary at UA Academy. Time slipping by as you worked through the emails, arranging meetings with the questionable businesses and shipping companies with relative ease, you always worked better with emails and keeping information safe then actually dealing with customers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand slams down onto the desk, startling you out of the middle of an email you had just begun to write, your lips quivering from the sudden action as you look up to see Endeavour glaring down at you, your earbuds slipping out of your ears as you look up to see a familiar azure eyes glaring down at you.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have earbuds in?! You’re supposed to be working!” He growled out, his flames snapping and snarling with hostility, making you shrink further down as your heart raced and breathing became unsteady, your skin crawling with discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I...Y-you were...shouting a-and...it became...b-became too much…” you manage out, your gaze sinking down to the files as your hand quickly reacted to the unbearable sensation, Endeavours fingers wrap around your wrist as he opens his mouth to say something but quickly notices the files in neat order and the email half written with a surprising number of sent emails already in inbox.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done...this many already?” he asks, his tone surprisingly dumb founded and astonished as you nod your head nervously, looking away to avoid his gaze further. He remains quiet for a moment, gently releasing your hand as he straightens up, his breath slipping out into a sigh as he pinches his brow before a grumble escapes him as he stomps over to his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the confusion inside of you from Endeavours…interesting reaction to the whole situation, everything continued on like nothing happened, you were like a ghost in the corner of his office. His client barely paid attention to you but you made sure that by the entries months meetings were organised by the end of the day much to Endeavour surprise. Just before you left you made sure to clean your workstation and quickly make a cup of coffee for Endeavour, placing it down beside him with a small, shy smile. He gives you a nod of approval before continuing reading through his files, taking a small sip of the coffee as you step through the grand doors, slowly making your way out of the maze-like building. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, (Y/N), it’s nice to see you, have you just finished work?” Shouto questions as he approaches you from across the garden, his jacket slung over his shoulder, he was dressed much more casual now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Ah M-Mr Todoroki!” You began but Shouto chuckles, looking over to you with a slight smirk as he gets closer, slipping his hands into his pockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just call me Shouto when the old man isn’t around, speaking of… how was your first day? I imagine he was a hardass as usual” Shouto inquires, his gaze flickering from you to the mansion before he nods his head towards the driveway. A small sigh escapes you as your begin to rub your neck lightly, walking alongside him down the path before spotting your old car just where you left it, on the outskirts of the manor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He.. was a bit loud, I.. had to put some e-earphones in because it got a bit much b-but I got all the work finished before my shift ended.. he seemed surprised by that” you reluctantly admit, you felt more secure talking to Shouto then his father, he felt much calmer after  all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm that’s to be expected, I’m surprised he didn’t fire you then and there but… then again it’s been a while since he’s found an assistant that lasts longer then a few weeks. He’s very strict and expects the best, you’re… aware that there’s a betting pool going on right? Most seem to think you wouldn’t last the whole day, they’re sporting much lighter wallets now” he chuckles as your face goes a little pale at the lack of faith from your co-workers but … you couldn’t really blame them, this is a rather dangerous business after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-is that so?... I’m guessing Hawks is betting too? What’s the longest bet?” You carefully pry as you both approach the car, opening the boot to put your bag in before shutting it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is, his is the longest actually, Hawks seems to think you’re going to be here for the bare minimum of… 2 years I think, however that is on account of the debt of Monoma can’t be found, you’re free to leave once it’s done and plus we can count it as your work experience under a company. Personally I don’t bet on such things, there’s too many things to take into account.” Shouto explained nonchalantly, leaning against one of the walls as he does so while you rest your back against your car.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-it’s nice to know someone has f-faith in me..” you lightly remark, a humourless chuckle escaping you as you do so, your gaze flickering down to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… take it your parents didn’t take well to the quirklessness?” Shouto carefully pries, his question pulling your gaze up to meet his once more, lightly gnawing at your lip with your teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No they didn’t… t-they’ve always had much more faith in my s-sibling who… did have a quirk, I learned to d-deal with it over the years but… it’s something that seeps into every bit of your life unfortunately.” You hesitantly respond, fingers lightly scratching at your neck as you do so. His gaze grows more somber and vacant as if lost in his thoughts before he sighs and steps forward, looking you dead in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry… if it makes you feel any better, no one here’s going to judge you based on your lack of a quirk after today, there've been plenty with quirks who've not been able to last a day. You’re going to be ok” he awkwardly reassures, his voice sounding unsure but you knew it was only because he didn’t know how to approach you, his father was the same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-Thank you Shouto.. and.. thank you for walking with me, ah… s-see you tomorrow?” You giggle, looking up to him with a small smile that he returns, nodding as he opens the car door for you.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow, (Y/N)”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>_____________________________________________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s now been about two months since I started working for Endeavour, to be honest I’ve been enjoying working for him. It’s simple and I’ve always been better at organising schedules and note keeping them talking. Endeavour seems to have calmed down a little bit now that it’s all settled down, it might be just me but… it feels like he’s giving me warnings for when he’s going to get vocal with some of the clients, he’ll always seems to rustle the papers in his hands a little louder before he does it. I don’t know.. it might just be a habit he already had. That reminds me..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re the new assistant!” A feminine voice calls out from in front of your desk, making you jump from the sudden attention, pulling your eyes up to meet with a pair of bright grey eyes that looked back at you with a motherly gleam. The sudden appearance makes you pull back slightly, now taking in her other features, soft silky snow like locks with streaks of red framing her bright smile beautifully. You briefly recall seeing a painting of her within one of the halls but you couldn’t quite place your finger on where you’d see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh ah, y-yes, I’m Mr Endeavours a-assistant… ah… are you o-one of Shouto’s s-siblings?” You politely inquire, the woman aweing at your anxious tendencies before a small giggle escapes her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww you’re such a cute little darling, Shouto was right! Are you alright working with Endeavour?” She chuckles as she sits down in the chair opposite you, your eyes flicker over to Endeavour who seemed to be in a rather serious conversation with one of the “representatives'' from the eastern docks, every now and again he’d glance over at you as if checking on you. When his gaze meets yours, he stiffens up and his flames seem to burn a bit hotter if the representatives sweating was any indicator before he turns his attention back to them. Your eyes return to Fuyumi who had followed your gaze before looking at you with a sly smirk and leaning over the desk with a giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We definitely need to have coffee some time, in fact… Come with me! You should meet Natsuo!~” She giggled, wrapping her hand around your wrist before pulling you up, with a bright smile on her face. Your words fail you as you are guided out of the office, shooting Endeavour a somewhat pleading glance as you’re pulled away, however he is just as stuck as you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you weave through the mansion with Fuyumi you can’t help but notice a recurring woman within the painting, her long snowy locks closely resemble that of Fuyumi’s own white locks. However before you get the chance to ask about her the same man from a few weeks ago when you were first brought here! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natsuo! Have you met dad’s new assistant? They’re so cute!” Fuyumi gushes as she lightly pinches her younger brother's cheeks, grinning up at him as he staggers a little from the sudden appearance and looks over to you while batting away his sister's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuyumi cut it out! And… yeah I think we bumped into each other a couple of weeks ago...  uh (Y/N) right?” Natsuo awkwardly greets as he rubs his cheek, eliciting a chuckle from his elder sister while you were left unsure of how to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Ah yes I uhm…” You begin but a large warm hand lightly grasps your shoulder and Natsou’s expression darkens, your head turns up to see Endeavour looming over you while looking over to his children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuyumi, if you wish to drag my assistant off, do it while they’re not working.” He grumbles out, as he glances down to you, his azure gaze glinting in the light of his flames, making them shimmer like the sunset upon the ocean. Natsuo opens his mouth, his brow scrunching up with distaste as if about to snap at his father before Fuyumi quickly interrupts him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay sir, Sorry, I just wanted to introduce them to Natsuo seeing as they’re going to be with us a lot more now!” She attempted to cheerfully respond but she sounded a little disappointed, so… you decided to intervene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-Fuyumi, h-here’s my phone! Maybe….m-maybe we can have that c-coffee you mentioned?..I-I’d like to...g-give you my number” You offer, stumbling over your words as you shakily offer the phone to her. Her eyes light up with surprise and joy as she eagerly accepts the phone, quickly putting her number in before putting your own in her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! How about Coffee next monday?” She asked and you nodded with a small soft smile, Endeavour was surprisingly silent beside you, looking down at you with a confused expression. You quickly bid your goodbyes as your phone is returned to you before following Endeavour back to the office, he seemed a bit tense for some reason but you couldn’t quite pin what it was just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now that I have no more meetings, may I please have the schedule for tomorrow?” Endeavour asks, his tone a bit softer now that it was just the two of you in the office, you nod with a small smile, leaning over your desk as you search through your files before finding the requested schedule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here it is sir-” You begin but two hands rest on the desk by your sides and a familiar heat sends shivers down your spine as it gets closer and closer, that alluring scent from a month ago filling your being and making your knees weak. You hesitantly turn around to see Endeavour so close to you, looming over you with your chests almost touching, his breath brushing against your neck as he pulls back slightly to look you directly in the eye. His flames seem to get a bit hotter as his eyes widen and his lips move slightly but no sound comes out as he hesitates for just a moment before pulling back a little so the two of you were not so close..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Ah...h-here’s the file...s-sir” You nervously offer as your cheeks tint a dark red, lips quivering slightly from being so overwhelmed with the closeness you both had. He splutters slightly, accepting the file from your hands as his face seems to get a bit hotter and he steps back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Ah! Yes, of course ah… it.. Looks good uhm.. You can go home a bit early if you wish, you’ve done an e-excellent job and ah… j-just ah have the rest of the day off” He manages out in a gruff voice, turning his back to you as he hastily makes his way back to his desk, decide to not even argue it and offer out a small thank you before gathering your belongings and leaving. The second you leave the office and make your way out of its line of sight a shaky gasp escapes you, your cheeks burning a bright red from the whole interaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Kid, you on your way out?” a familiar cocky voice chimed up from down the hall, looking up you see Hawks grinning as he slipped his hands into his pockets, all you can manage is a small flustered nod. He chuckles and gestures for you to follow him, quickly catching up to him, you walk by his side, following him through the weaving mansion corridors until you both step through the mansion doors. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh so I heard you’ve met Shoutos big brother and big sis? They’re pretty neat, Natsuo doesn’t like his dad all that much but he’s ok with us, Fuyumi handles it much better though” Hawks chuckles as he nudged you with his wing now that you were both out of the mansion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh yeah heh, they’re… t-they’re pretty nice! I just.. h-hope I didn’t make a b-bad first impression on them..” you half heartedly chuckle, mentally facepalming at how much you stuttered earlier, Natsuo was just… really tall like his father while Fuyumi was a bit too.. close. You couldn’t really help feeling a bit intimidated by them, it was just a bit too new when you’d only just started settling down with your new job as the two of you approached where your car would have been, Hawks paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t… you drive here kid?” He asks with a bit of uncertainty, his wings twitching up in confusion as he curiously looks around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually… but this morning I tried to start it up and I heard a rattling, turns out something must have damaged the bolt holding it up. The mechanic seems to think it’s Vandalism… I’m lucky that the mechanic down the road was willing to have a look at it. He was nice enough to get me booked in for next Wednesday, but until then, I’ve got to take the bus”  you half heartedly explained, you already had an idea of who had damaged your car but you didn’t have any proof, you just knew this bill was going to be a pain to handle alongside the debt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But.. the nearest bus stop is a 15 minute walk and that’s not taking into account how dangerous that damn park can be in the early hours… nah, kid I’ll get someone to pick you up until the car is  fixed, afterall Endeavour will be up your ass if you’re late because of the bus. But until then….” Hawks chuckles as he picks you up bridal style, your bag landing right into your lap as he does so, a loud squeak of surprise escaping your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hawks?!” You cry out in surprise, one hand clutching your bag close to you while the other rests on his chest. You notice how he turns towards the house and flashes a grin before beating his mighty wings, bringing you both high into the air despite your astonished and slightly frightened squeaks. It doesn’t take long before you’re both soaring above the houses at an astonishing speed, it was like a roller coaster, shooting above houses and trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a-amazing!” You cry out with glee while Hawks laughs heartily and smirks, doing a quick loop de loop in the air to draw out a shocked yet giddy scream from your lips before starting to slow down as your house came into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that was the Hawks Airlines, we do hope you enjoyed the ride~” Hawks lightly joked as he eased you onto the ground before dropping down next to you with a laugh at the sight of your messy hair. You couldn’t help but playfully punch his arm, chuckling warmly as you do so before rubbing your neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you say it, there’s no need to thank me, gotta make sure our favourite assistant is all settled in, after all… you’ve really had a good impact on the boss since you’ve started working with us. Least I can do is make sure you get home safe, now I’ve gotta go, man who’s too fast has business to attend to, haha!” Hawks quickly interrupts as you start to open your mouth, a small playful huff slipping from you before you nod slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-Fly safe Hawks, okay?” You gently request, pulling a wide smile from the avian man as he starts to flap his wings once more before giving you a sloppy salute and leaving in a blur of red feathers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It has now been four months since I started working for Endeavour! Since I met Fuyumi we’ve both been meeting up and chatting, sometimes Natsuo joins us when we go to the store together just to spend time with each other. As for Endeavour, he’s nowhere near as bad as I thought he would be, sure the beginning was rough but he seems really nice now! Today definitely proved that for me!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You’d been minding your business while doing your shopping, only being able to get the bare minimum of essentials due to wanting to save up money so you pay off the debt sooner rather than later, It just meant you’d have to go without a few things. A few canned meals wouldn’t hurt you right, well that was... until you turned around, straight into someone’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I! E-excuse me I didn't mean to...” you slowly trail off, looking up to see Endeavour staring down at you with a cocked up brow, your face immediately going pale as you realise that you just bumped into your boss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sir! I-I ah.. I’m so sorry,  I-I didn’t k-know..” you began but he sighs and waves off your worries, looking down to you with a cold and calculating look before his eyes slowly drift down to your basket which was full of tinned food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine... tell me, do you only live off of cans? It might explain that tired look of yours.” He rather bluntly asked, even picking up one of the cans to have a look, scoffing at the label. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I… w-well you see sir… I...I just want to pay off the d-debt as soon as possible a-and-“ you begin, face going red under your new boss's gaze before he holds up a hand, silencing you with the gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter anymore, As my assistant, you’re a reflection of me and you’re going to eat properly. I’d prefer my clients not be scared away, come, I’ll have Hawks drop off your groceries. Maybe he’ll stop being so smug all the time if he has something to do.” He grumbles as he begins to walk away but you quickly call out to him, making him stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I-I need to put these a-away-“ you began but he scoffs and just responds with a curt “leave them”, your cheeks go a little red at the thought of being so rude to the store attendants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I-I’m putting these away, it’s r-rude to leave a mess.” You manage to firmly retort, already turning to the shelves and starting to put the cans back much to Endeavours surprise. You were a bit startled that he actually waited for you, even if your anxiety and discomfort grew more and more, your hand reaching straight up to your neck once you were done putting them all away, biting your lip as you averted your gaze from the tall man. He seems to stare at you for a second, his brow turned up in confusion before he huffs and beckons you to follow him, however you make sure to put your basket away on the way out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He led you out to his car, an elegant looking sports car that looked like it had just been polished, it had to have been the most expensive car in the whole lot. All you get is a small tip of the head to indicate that you should join him… it’s a good job you walked to the shops today in a bid to save on fuel. The interior was just as you expected it, neat with refined leather seats, however something stuck out to you, the scent of musky charcoal and Sakura blossom…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made you just want to melt into the seats as you stepped in, sitting down and securing yourself into the seatbelt, Endeavour's gaze flickering over to you briefly as he started the vehicle up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-so… I imagine you don’t go there o-often?..” you manage out, keeping your gaze locked onto the road ahead of you before slowly caving in and glancing over to Endeavour, your breath catching in your throat. The usual flame beard and mask had long since been extinguished, revealing him in all of his glory, your heart slowly starting to beat faster and harder as you tear your gaze from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are correct to think that, I was actually returning from a meeting… originally I was just going to get something simple but… I suppose I don’t mind indulging some time at a cafe I’m quite familiar with… As I’ve said before, I’d prefer to ensure my assistant eats properly.” He responds in his usual firm tone but he seems much more relaxed this time, there’s no stormy, intimidating aura, it was just… him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A… Cafe? Ah.. you really don’t have to s-sir-“ you begin only for a slightly amused huff to escape the large man who casts but a single glance in your direction before focusing on the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense. If we’re going to be working together then it’s best I get a more… thorough idea of who you are as a person.” Endeavour calmly states, leaving it at that and you with your thoughts, it didn’t do much to clear it all up however, just why would he choose some random person paying off a debt to be his assistant?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like the car ride had passed all too quickly, it was strange how easy it was to just listen to him and settle down, the seats and the scent of the car was strangely calming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However all that calm escaped you the second you got out of the car, eyes cast over to you from nosy onlookers, the gazes spurring the familiar sensation in your neck as you tried to shrink away. However, a thick arm wraps around your shoulders, pulling you into Endeavour's side, the scent rushing back and settling you a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind them, they know who I am.” He mutters, locking the car with just a press of the button before guiding you into the cafe, the next few moments were a blur, only to come back to it all when your name was spoken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“and what are you having (Y/N)?” Endeavour's voice smoothly asks, looking down at you with those piercing eyes, making you shrink down from the intimidating height difference. You quickly and rather clumsily tell him your order which he grunts a small acknowledgement to before finishing off his order and sitting you both down at a table at the back, right next to the windows. It was quiet for a few moments before you finally spoke up, keeping your gaze on the table as you do so with Endeavour's gaze pinned on you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-Of all the p-people you could have chosen to be your a-assistant, why me? What...m-made you think that I'd be a good assistant?" you managed out, finally looking him in the eye as you do so, the piercing azure gaze sending a shiver down your spine.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Originally it was a fit of anger but since then… I did some thinking about it all, you’re not exactly the most confident person from what I can gather but your work history suggests you’re hard working and tidy. If I must invest a little to ensure your best work then I will. You may be working with me to pay off an… acquaintances debt but if it means I get a motivated assistant out of this then it all works in my favour. There’s no doubt we’ll find Monoma within the year anyway, but until then, you’re going to be my assistant.” He answers but it wasn’t quite the response you were looking for, it felt almost… too bare, it didn’t explain why he’d even employ you in the beginning even if it was out of anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But enough about that… how about we talk of other things...like...ah..for...once I’m...unsure what to start with...” He trailed off, realising the rather awkward tone that had seeped into his voice, it made him sound a bit more vulnerable… more...approachable, you couldn’t help but smile slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-How… about we start with the weather? A-a decent place to start off right?” you suggest, smiling a little more as he eases down a little, the food and drinks being placed down in front of you. From there the two of you talked about anything that came to mind, previous work stories, his quirk and your experience without one… then it slowly turned into an endless roll of conversation, it felt less like talking to your boss and more like...you were getting to know someone who was invested in learning about you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something you were unfamiliar with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like minutes had passed when in truth it had been a couple of hours, but the best part of it all…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..a-and then Tetsutetsu in all his glory j-just comes bursting through the shower stall door with nothing but the tiniest hand towel he could have found a-and just chases Kaminari down the h-hall! F-First years were always the wildest in UA! But I guess I-I got on with them well enough despite being a volunteer there!” you giggle out between sips of your second drink, cheeks burning a slight red from smiling at the old memories until...a warm, deep chuckle escapes Endeavour before he has to hide most of his smile behind his closed first. It was smooth and succulent like honey yet warm and soothing like a fireplace, the storm within his eyes fading for just a few moments as he chuckles, the tension leaving his body, the gentle melody of “Turning Page” in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice...getting to know him as a person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You just didn’t know what you were getting yourself into.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>______________________________________________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s now officially half a year since I started working for Endeavour and my head feels like it’s swimming every time I’m near him, ever since the cafe day we’ve started going at least once a week, we just seem to get on really well. He even noticed my scar had a nasty rip in it and bought me a new one that’s really warm and cozy, it was really nice of him but I couldn’t help but tell him that he didn’t need to buy me anything and that I just enjoy his company.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Speaking of company… we went to the gala today..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The.. halloween g-gala? You need m-me to come? B-But what about your p-plus one?” You question, your voice quivering at the thought of being around so many people, so many </span>
  <b>dangerous</b>
  <span> people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine, as long as you're by my side no one will bother you, as for my plus one, she’s already been made aware of your presence. You’re required there because if any deals are made, you need to make arrangements with the other assistants.” Endeavour calmly answers as he looks up at you from his seated position. It always felt easier talking to him when he wasn’t looming over you and… you had a sneaking suspicion he was doing this because of that, He never stays sat down for anyone else after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-But… I-I don’t have anything f-formal other than my work uniform-“ you begin to point out before a slight chuckle escapes him as he looks up to you, his flames softening down until they disappear completely, revealing the face he rarely showed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already got something tailored for you, can’t have you looking like the common rabble now, no they need to know who you b- who you are working with.” He reassures, stumbling slightly mid way but picking it back up as if nothing happened. “Shouto and Fuyumi have offered to help you get ready, now, go get ready, we don’t have to go for a while but it may be best if you’re ready and talk to them both… I know that you… don’t do well in crowds but I promise it’ll be nothing you can’t handle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You consider it for a moment before giving a shy nod and lightly placing down the coffee you had made for him down, he reaches out for it, his fingers brushing your own. The tingle of electricity travels between your fingers, making your gaze shoot up to his as his eyes widen slightly before he offers a small polite smile and picks it up, taking a sip with a pleased him. Your face goes bright red before you shyly escape from the office, quickly finding Fuyumi and Shouto in the garden, they seem to be debating if someone should know about “her”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They need to know about her.. especially since father had gotten more interested in them, you’ve seen the way he looks at the- oh! (Y/N)!” Fuyumi begins only to cut herself off as she looks up to see you approaching, Shouto turns his head to look at you, his heterochromatic eyes full of conflict and uncertainty before becoming more guarded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-Fuyumi, Shouto! Ah how are you doing? Ah.. I-I hope I’m not interrupting anything..” you lightly greet, biting the corner of your lip slightly as the man stands up, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll… discuss it once you’re dressed, shall we?” He reassures, offering his hand to you as his sister also stands up, you hesitantly nod before the two of them lead you into the mansion, all the way to what was presumably Fuyumi’s bedroom. It was a grand room yet it held a simple yet homely aura, like a gentle breeze on a warm day. Hung upon the closet was a gorgeous and elegant outfit made of soft royal red silk with perfect sunset orange accents and the Todoroki family crest upon a golden broach proudly adorning its breast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ta-da!~ There it is! Isn’t it gorgeous?” Fuyumi giggles as she guides you over to it, smiling at the awe filled expression upon your features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s.. it’s beautiful b-but… did he really get this tailored for m-me? This…” You trail off as Fuyumi picks it up and holds it out to you with a bright smile, you finally grasp the hanger, letting your fingers brush against the silken fabric before smiling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not one for receiving gifts hm? Well you go get dressed in the bathroom! I’ll do your hair and makeup when you get out!” She cheerfully instructs, lightly pushing you to the bathroom, a small amused giggle slipping from your mouth as she does so. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take you long to get dressed, the clothes fitting you like a glove, even coming underwear to perfectly match it, it felt like heaven upon your skin. Yet something you noticed was the slight scent of Sakura blossom upon it, reminding you of who this precious gift had come from. Your cheeks warming up slightly at the thought of Endeavour, your boss who you had grown so close to over the past half of the year, oh.. you knew you had it bad for the man but… surely he wasn’t interested, you weren’t his plus one after all… you shake your head of your thoughts before stepping back into the main room, Fuyumi gasping at the sight while Shouto gave an approving nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)! You look so beautiful! Come here, sit here and I’ll do your hair, but I swear you’re going to be the most enchanting person at the gala!” She gushes as you blush even more and do as instructed, sitting down while Shouto pulls his chair closer to the two of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.. ah.. (Y/N)... I.. I think you deserve to learn about .. about our mother.” He begins hesitantly, putting you slightly on edge, it was very rare to hear Shouto hesitate after all but you still nod in acknowledgement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our.. mother was in a quirk marriage with our father, she didn’t… agree to it but he never did wrong by her. They didn’t like each other or magically fall in love but they respected each other enough… until quirk training started and it all got worse. Fuyumi and Natsuo inherited just my mother's quirk… while.. myself and… our oldest brother Touya inherited our fathers quirk.” Shouto begins, his voice faltering closer to the end as if unsure if everything he was saying was right but Fuyumi picks up from where he left off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother.. didn’t like the training and it started arguments… a lot of arguments, but they still respected each other…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But one day mom, Shouto and Touya went out… and rivals went after them, we… we couldn’t find Touya’s body… there.. there was just ash… but we found mom and Shouto.. she.. saved him at… at a price… Shouto only gained a scar but…” she trails off as she finishes styling your hair, sighing softly as she looks away. Your hand gently touches her wrist as your heart aches for the two siblings. To have lost a mother so young… even if their parents argued and fought a lot.. no child should have to go through that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m.. I’m s-so sorry for your loss..” you manage out, knowing that words will do little to heal the old scars left behind, but Shouto smiles, patting your shoulder lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve healed since then… it’s just difficult to talk about… our father however didn’t, he distanced himself from all of us when that happened but… that’s been changing recently, a.. good change even if some of us still… resent him for not being a proper father to us.” Shouto reassures, but he notices the confusion within your eyes and lightly chuckles. “we’re… telling you this because since you’ve been here… he’s been changing for the better, of course he had to do most of that by himself but… I believe you made him realise that he can’t be so harsh with everyone… and for that I thank you, (Y/N)”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t know how to respond in truth, your heart fluttering at the praise and genuine smiles from the two Todoroki siblings. A blush flushing across your cheeks as you shyly direct your gaze away from them before Fuyumi giggles and gently pats your shoulder before quickly applying any makeup that would just compliment your natural looks, nothing over the top just simple things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Cinderella!~ time for you to go to the ball” she joked as she stood up, clearly quite pleased with her work while Shouto offered a hand out to you and helped you up. He didn’t say anything but he looked quite pleased as you both made your way to the main entrance way, waiting patiently for Endeavour and his plus one.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everything is quiet for a few moments before a gorgeous woman with long flowing ebony hair steps out from around the corner with an alluring dark blue dress that hugged her thighs, a slit down the middle showing off her cleavage without it being too immodest. A sultry smile gracing her lips as she struts down the hall to join you both as she stretches her arms slightly before resting her hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? So you’re the assistant joining us? Mmm~ you’re pretty cute, I’ll give you that, well I suppose I should introduce myself, my name is Nemuri Kayama but you can call me Midnight~” She purrs out as she looks you over, her gaze resting on the broach upon your breast before humming slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you both ready-” A familiar deep voice begins before pausing, your eyes looking from Midnight to the source of it, your breath hitching as they meet with wide cerulean eyes, surrounded by luminous flames. A well fitting double breasted suit made from fine raven black silk that seemed to make him look even more professional and enticing then usual, it was like it didn’t crease at all when he began to walk over to the two of you, his royal red tie standing out to your gaze, making it slowly drift over to the family emblem embroidered into his breast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)...you...You look perfect” He praises, his voice seemingly much deeper and softer than usual as he gets close enough to reach out and slightly adjust the broach upon your breast, a small smirk growing on his face at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you sir, you… you look handsome yourself a-and… ah… h-heh..” You trail off, looking away from him with a soft blush upon your cheeks as you purse your lips with a warm smile. His smile grows slightly as he starts to open his mouth before Midnight loops her arm through his, breaking him out of his trance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on!~ We should get going otherwise we’ll be late.” She quite firmly reminds, eliciting a nod from him before they begin to make their way down to the car. You wait for a moment just to catch your breath before quickly following, bidding Shouto a small, polite goodbye before joining them, sitting in the passengers side while they sit in the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride took about an hour but it felt like an eternity, you just felt so tense throughout it without knowing why, the tension within your body worsening as the gala location comes into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the car pulls up you quickly get out of it and hastily make your way to Endeavours door, opening for him politely as you keep your gaze away however he surprises you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, (Y/N)... Stay close while we’re here okay?” He quietly instructs as he offers a hand out to Midnight who seems to enjoy the attention he’s giving her before she moves her gaze to the entrance while the valley waits for you all to walk in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of you enter the gala, Midnight was relishing in the attention being showered her way by the other plus ones and the lower members of the different mafias as her arm loosely curled around Endeavours. Endeavour however seemed to be more focused on ensuring you were kept close to his side, his fingers subtly gripping your sleeve and leading you around, even going as far as to pull you closer around more interested participants. Their intrigued gazes lingering on you before being intimidated away by Endeavour's fiery expression, however some individuals seemed even more intrigued by the protective actions being taken.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Endeavour! Good of you to come! I see you brought two gues-” A voice chimes in as a small mouse...dog… creature like person(?) approaches with a simple smile, they are small… like up to your knee small. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one guest, You’ve met Midnight before, However Yakuza Nezu,This is my assistant, (Y/N). Has Hawks already arrived?” Endeavour smoothly interrupts, his hand brushing up from your sleeve to pat your shoulder. His voice was nonchalant and gravelly, however he seemed to be a bit more on guard then he usually is during his meetings, even holding you a tiny bit closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, so this is the lovely face behind the emails, it’s lovely to finally meet you (Y/N)” Nezu politely greets as he holds his paw out to you with a sweet smile. You smile a little and lean down so you can shake his paw, biting the inside of your cheek a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-It’s lovely to meet you too S-Sir, I’m glad to make your acquaintance sir” You respond politely with a small giggle before he nods and redirects his attention to Endeavour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hawk’s arrived around 10 minutes ago, Do be on your best behaviour Endeavour, I’d hate to throw you and Toshinori out again.” Nezu warned in a rather sing-song voice before heading off to greet some more guests, leaving your group to carry on, delving deeper into the lion's den. The evening continued on with relative ease, you hadn’t seen Hawks yet but it was honestly hard to see anyone who you might recognise, even from Endeavours meetings... However it seems Endeavour did recognise someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Endeavour, it has been a while hasn’t it?”A gutteral yet slightly strangled voice beckons as a ominous large figure slips out from the crowd, a man with a large skull-like gas mask and a formal well fitting suit stands behind your little group, an  off-putting aura surrounding him,  just being near him made goosebumps rise up your arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All for one. Such a...surprise to see you here, usually you pass on these events.” Endeavour grits out as Midnight tenses up before the mysterious man’s gaze rests on you, an amused hum escaping him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who’s this lamb? It’s rather dangerous to roam amongst wolves” All for one chuckled as he loosely gestured to the broach that gleamed in the light. “You’ve put quite the claim on them after all…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re my assistant, now we really should be going, I don’t have time for idle talk” Your boss rather rudely retorts before wrapping an arm around you and pulling you away, while guiding Midnight away with his looped arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was t-that S-Sir?..” You quietly ask, pulling a sigh from Endeavour's lips as the three of you approach the bar, Midnight quickly striking up a conversation with one of the patrons there while Endeavour passes you a glass of wine that was quickly offered to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was All for one, he’s in charge of the more...messier side to the underground mafia, you must never upset him (Y/N), understand? … as for the other… you’re already aware that Nezu runs the underground fighting rings and the main routes of the black market.” Endeavour quietly explained, having a small sip of his own wine before glancing over to where All for one had been, spotting him speaking with a lanky man who wore artist gloves…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I understand S-Sir.. but- “ You begin but Midnight’s voice quickly cuts in, her voice sounding slightly rushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Endeavour, there’s my co-workers, you promised you’d meet them. (Y/N) Please be a dear and bring us some snacks from the buffet will you?” her words made you pale slightly at the thought of being alone, Endeavour didn’t seem to like the idea either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t wise of me to leave my assi-” He begins only to receive a slightly intrigued hum from Midnight who looks between the two of you curiously with a quirked brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something going on between the two of you? After all...your assistant is perfectly capable of performing tasks.” She pries with a small smirk as if having figured out some juicy secret as she glances between the two of you with a grin while your cheeks heat up. Endeavour simply shakes his head and sighs before glancing back at you and giving you a knowing nod before departing with Midnight to meet up with her co-workers, leaving you alone. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You sigh shakily as you slowly get your breathing under control, you are going to be ok, you just need to get them some food and find them, that’s all you need to do. With a small exhale, you weave your way through the crowd, avoiding some of the less respectable guests who were either drunk or you had been warned beforehand about. With a small triumphant chuckle, you reach the buffet table, reaching out a plate before one of the more brutish, smaller organisation bosses pushes you out of the way, right into someones awaiting arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now! now! That’s no way to act when you were so...graciously invited by Nezu himself!” A deep, cheerful voice reprimanded as they lifted you up into your feet, you gaze drifting up to see no other than All Might himself, the very Yakuza who controls the weapon trade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry Mr All Might! A-ah..” The offender begins before quickly scurrying off to avoid punishment while All Might laughs heartily, turning you to face him, his wide smile was almost blinding...yet the shadows that cast over his eyes were also quite intimidating…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now my dear, what is such an innocent and beautiful little thing like you doing here?~ Surely someone is neglecting their date~” He purred as he bowed down, pressing your hand gently against his lips before noticing your broach, his grin widening further. “Ah so your Endeavours little assistant! You are just as cute as I’ve heard! Such a shy little Buttercup too~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Ah! Y-Yes I...I am sir, I-I’m so s-sorry for bumping into you..” You apologise as a familiar itching sensation rises in your neck, something you hadn’t felt in quite a long time since you had finally settled down completely in your new job. Your hand raises up to lightly vent your discomfort but All Mights fingers quickly wrap around your wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh little Buttercup, you shouldn’t hurt that pretty little neck~ You must be so scared working for such a brute, why don’t you come with me?~ I can be your hero and protect you from this nasty forced debt I’ve heard so many rumours about” All Might chuckles as he towers over you, your heart racing within your chest as panic starts to flood your mind, your eyes quickly dropping to the ground… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until something pulls your wrist out of his hand, pressing you close to a firm chest, a familiar heat warming your neck as the scent of Musky charcoal and sakura blossom fills your being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All Might, I thought it was below you to harass my assistant, that isn’t very professional of you.” Endeavour growls out as he holds you closer, glaring daggers at his old rival who lets a hearty laugh escape him as he rests his hands on his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Endeavour! So nice of you to drop by. Tell me, why would you leave such a dainty thing like them all by themselves?~ it’s almost like you were begging me to rile you up.” He quips with a snicker, a dangerous glint within his eyes as he looks over the two of you with an almost frighteningly wide smirk. A growl rumbles within Endeavour's chest as he begins to retort back but a familiar voice cuts through the tension between the two men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is ENOUGH! I warned both of you to not start anything, but you have left me no choice, the both of you need to leave. Your seconds and assistants can stay to organise meetings but clearly the two of you are too childish to behave.” Nezu snaps as he storms between the two men, glaring at them with a sharp gaze that seems to soften a little at your frightened expression, Endeavour shoots a sharp glare towards All Might before gently patting your shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N), come. We don’t need to be here anymore.” He mutters to you before guiding you out quickly, All Might's voice can be heard trying to negotiate but it sounds like Nezu was having none of it. Everything’s quiet as you and Endeavour walk down to the valet before he stops you once you are both out of sight, gently pulling the wrist All Might had grabbed and examining it mutely, a fierce scowl on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Mr...M-Mr Endeavour, a-are you okay? I-I’m so s-sorry” you begin, your voice wobbling as tears start to fill your eyes, threatening to spill before he gently raises your reddened wrist to his lips, kissing it gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be… All Might was bound to do it sooner or later…” He reassures before the scowl softens down into a look of concern as he sighs and pulls you close, wrapping his arms around your shoulders. “I’m alright… I just...I just didn’t want to see him anywhere near you… please...Please, when it’s the two of us... call me by my real name, Enji..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shyly nod, resting your forehead against his chest as you slowly calm down before pulling away slightly, quietly responding. “I-I’m ok now… T-Thank you Enji” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles softly and hums slightly before lightly guiding you to his car, opening the door for you, letting you get in first before joining you and checking you were secured in before speaking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back to Todoroki Manor, you can stay over tonight unless you want to go home?” Enji asks, looking down to you slightly before smiling a little as you shake your head, wrapping an arm around you as the car takes you back to the manor... </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s been two months since the Gala and it feels like it’s passed by so quickly, Nezu sent over a basket with some chocolates and a wine bottle to apologise for All Might’s behaviour, I don’t know how he got my address but I really don’t want to ask. Despite all that I have slowly realised something… I have a crush on my boss. On Enji Todoroki.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel so conflicted about it all, what if I just have a crush on him because we work so closely all the time or because of the whole debt thing? urgh...I need a drink”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You had originally gone to the bar to clear your head, after all, you knew one that was relatively low-key and the people there never really talked to anyone outside of their groups, you’d expected a night to help you forget about your feelings and woes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What you hadn’t expected was the source of your confusion to be at the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drinking a bottle of Sake to himself. With no flame mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You quietly approach him, making sure to avoid the other patrons before gently tapping his arm, making him look up to you, swaying slightly before cracking a small grin,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah (Y/N)! Come join me!” he greets, sloppily pulling out a stool for you, he’s always so polite....just for you, you couldn’t help but giggle at the slight slur in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So….E-Enji... Why are you here?...n-not to be rude but… you don’t drink outside of the manor usually..” You politely ask, placing a hand upon his arm as you do so, glancing at the alcohol a little nervously, Enji rarely ever drank and when he did… it was only ever a glass of wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ah this? Well, It’s the anniversary of… Rei and Touya’s death… Shouto told me he’d told you already, about… about how I couldn’t protect them from my business...hah, calling my crimes a business… ah...But, yes. I come here every year, pour a drink in their name, try to ignore how I’ve treated my family… Spirit’s know that I can’t ever make up for what I’ve done to them.” Enji confesses, his gaze avoiding your own, focussing on the ice clinking at the bottom of his glass, he was laying himself completely bare for you to judge, as if worried you’d leave him alone for his confession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the Enji Todoroki you now knew wasn’t the same man you had met, you had seen him grow more compassionate, seen him start to make amends with his family. Of course nothing can heal overnight, but it can help soothe the burns, even if it does leave behind scars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-But you can be a father to them now E-Enji, You don’t have to c-close yourself off anymore… Come on, let’s go home… You don’t need to drink alone” you get up from your seat, holding out your hand to him with a wide and bright smile, he had been your rock to steady yourself on for so long… you wanted to be the same to him, that he was for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips part slightly in surprise before it settles into a slight smile as he gets up, gently grasping your hand, his calloused fingers brushing against your own soft ones in perfect contrast. He wraps his arm around you, letting you guide him out of the bar as you call a taxi for the both of you, feeling the cold air of the night burn your lungs before a familiar heat seeps into you from the man who you held so close. You feel his chin rest upon the top of your head as his arms wrap around your shoulders, feeling the warmth of your body within his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just being in his arms and resting your head against his chest like this felt perfect… it was like time passed by so quickly within his arms. The beep of a horn stirs you out of your thoughts, a relieved sigh escaping you as you gently guide your intoxicated boss to the car, the man in question chuckling warmly as he keeps his arm around you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really do think of everything Don’t you (Y/N)? Mmngh… why haven’t I taken you on a date yet...practically the perfect person in the whollllleeeee wide worldddd heh heh heh” he mumbles quietly to himself, his voice relatively upbeat and lighter then normal. The compliments make your cheeks tint a slight red as you help him get in before sitting in it with him and telling the driver the address. The elderly lady chuckles at the sight of Enji and looks at you through the rear view mirror with an approving twinkle in her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, taking the husband home? Haha! Oh to be young and in love again” she remarks in good humour as she starts up the car and sets off, your flustered squeak being the only response she gets as Enji wraps an arm around you, laughing softly at your reddened face. The drive passes by relatively quickly, Enji’s soft ramblings keep your mind occupied, he was so much more open and cheerful compared to his usual self, it was kind of cute.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’ve arrived dear!” The driver calls out as she pulls up to your home, smiling softly as you pass her the correct payment before starting to help Enji out of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seems like a good man dear, keep him close! Good men are hard to come by these days!” She encourages loudly, chuckling as you give a nod with a face as red as the most vibrant tomato. She pulls away, leaving you alone with your boss who seems to be looking at your little bungalow with a hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so this is your home! It’ssss quite qwaneeee….qwain…. qwaay… nice” he compliments, stumbling over his words as he leans against the lamppost, his breaths coming out in puffs of steam, melding with the freezing air of the night. A small breathless chuckle slips from you before you gently pull him along to the front door, choosing to ignore the broken fence gate for now and unlock the door. You hear a small clank and look behind you to see Enji lightly rubbing the top of his head as one of your hanging plants sway from side to side, he lets a small confused sound slip out of his lips before looking at you with that gentle blue gaze that makes your knees weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Come on dummy, let’s get you i-inside” You giggle as you pull the door wide open so he can step in, his chest pressing against yours slightly as he does so, that oh so alluringly sweet scent of musky charcoal and sakura blossom hidden amongst the bitter stench of alcohol. Closing the door behind you, you guide him into the living room before stepping into the kitchen area and routing through your cupboards and pulling out the wine Nezu had sent alongside two of your wine glasses. You fill them about half way before approaching Enji, offering him one of the glasses which he accepts with a warm thank you, taking a sip before humming with content while you turn on the radio. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I...never imagined you lived in a place such as this, you deserve much grander things in life” he admitted, sounding a little more sober than earlier but there was still that upbeat tone to his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I make do with what I have, i-it’s been easier to fix this place up since I-I started working for you Enji… w-working….for you… it was one of the b-best decisions of my life..” you admit, any hesitation you once had now gone as you look up into his eyes, a warm smile gracing your lips as you sip from your wine. Enji’s eyes seem to light up at your confession before a familiar song comes onto the radio, Turning page… the same song that came on in the cafe all those months ago. He smiles softly, placing the glass down onto a nearby table before offering a hand out to you as he bows slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never did get to ask you for a dance at the gala… you were beyond beautiful...no.. you are always beautiful, so please….may I have this dance my little flame?” He softly requested, azure eyes like a crystal clear sky on a summer's day, he was an endless horizon of possibilities, possibilities you wanted to chase with him by your side. Words fail to escape your lips but you nod with a smile that rivals the sun in his eyes, you were beauty without comparison to him… and he knew… in that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That he loved you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hand was so cool compared to his own heated palms, but it felt perfect, your hands brushing up his muscular shoulders to wrap around your arms around his neck, pulling you close as his own wrap around your waist. The two of you slip into an easy slow dance, swaying gently to the music as his forehead rests against your own, no words were needed, no people to hide yourselves from, just two people spending a moment together, like leaves caught in the dance of fates wind. You both spend the night drinking, dancing, talking about anything and everything, it was perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You wake up the next morning, a soft pulsing in the back of your head but it wasn’t unbearable, in fact the heat pressing against it soothed it so nicely...  You hum in slight confusion as you look up to see what you had your head on… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only to discover it was Enji’s….bare chest, the lean man holding you close as you had slept on him while his back was against the couch, your eyes flickering down to his lower regions to discover that he did indeed...still have his pants on. A small relieved sigh slipping from your lips as you rest your head back on his chest, feeling his warm skin against your cheek for just a few more moments... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… Good morning Little flame” a deep voice mumbles as a large hand rubs your back, the voice rumbling through your bones as the man beneath you shifts up so that he is sitting up with his back against the arm of the couch. A small, relaxed smile upon his face as you look up to him shyly with a giggle, sitting up before slipping forward, accidentally straddling him and colouring both of your faces a dark red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were about to say something when a low groan slips from his lips...and you feel something hard pressing against you, your cheeks burning an even brighter red at the realisation of what exactly it is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E-Enji...I-I’m…...I’m...not...r-ready for that..” You manage out as you shyly look away, nervously biting your lip, almost expecting him to be upset or angry...but he chuckles warmly and lifts you up, gently placing you on the couch before pressing a soft kiss to your forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry my little flame, I’ll make you some breakfast and coffee while you wake up sweetheart” He gently reassures, brushing his thumb along your cheek before heading into the kitchen area, letting you process what has just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y...You’re ok with it?..” You gently ask, looking over to him with a surprised tilt to your lips, he looks back to you with a smile as he pulls out a few ingredients before starting on the breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m ok with it, in the end… I want you to be comfortable. My little flame, if you wish to take it slow… then we’ll go slow” he responds with a chuckle before smiling softly to himself while you lay your head against the couch back with a relieved sigh…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when…you knew… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You loved him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s new years eve… it’s been almost an entire month since that morning in my living room and since then… we’ve been getting closer and closer, Enji has started driving me home now and I’ve been getting closer to Fuyumi, Natsuo and Shouto. It feels like a family I’ve never had before..  But… everything that has happened…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was worth it all in the end.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Kid, you ready to go?” Hawks chuckles as you lock the door behind you, with your sleeping bag slung over your shoulder before you turn to him with a small giggle, adjusting your bag before starting to walk down to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Mhm! Who are you spending n-new years eve with?” You question as Hawk’s takes the bag from you, securing it on his back before doing a small mock bow as he holds out his hand for you to grasp before pulling you close and wrapping his arms around you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh that’s for me to know and you to find out eventually kid, now please keep your arms and legs in the ride at all times, exits are here, here and here and… who am I kidding? We’re off!” Hawks jests as he beats his wings, quickly gaining height and soaring off with you in his arms, making you squeal with excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flight barely took more than a few minutes, the trees and buildings beneath you distracting you from the wind roaring in your ears. The mansion you had grown to love quickly comes into view as Hawks starts to slow down, gliding down to the front doors before landing gracefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-thank you for picking me up Hawks, I really appreciate it” you graciously thanked, looking up to him with a smile as he carefully placed you down and handed you your bag, giving you a lopsided grin as his thumbs hook into his pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem kid, I had stuff to do in your area anyway, now… you’ve got your condoms rig-“ Hawks begins only for your hand to quickly clamp over his mouth with your face flushing a red that rivalled a rose. He snickers as he lightly pries your hand off his mouth, patting your shoulder. “I’m messing with you kid, now, have a nice night kid, I’ve got to get ready for my date”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay Hawks!-“ you begin But he lightly interrupts you with a small warm smile, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keigo, my names Keigo kid, see ya later!” He informs with a chuckle as he steps back and in a flurry of feathers takes off, soaring away almost faster than you could see.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N), it’s lovely to see you” a familiar baritone voice calls out from within the house, a smile growing as you turn your head to see Enji walking down the hallway, wearing a formal black shirt with a red tie, no blazer or family crest to be seen anywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enji!” You call out cheerfully, quickly walking over to him and wrapping your arms around him, pulling a deep chuckle out of him as he wraps his own around you. “W-Where are the kids? Have t-they got their own plans?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, Fuyumi is going on a date with her boyfriend, Natsuo is spending it at a medical school party and Shouto wished to spend it with his friends. They all send their well wishes for you (Y/N), now… I do believe I promised you dinner in the garden, here, the maid will take your bag to the guest room” he chuckles, pressing a light kiss to your forehead before gently taking the bag from your shoulder and passing it over to the maid before lightly grasping your hand. A small giggle escapes you as you lightly squeeze his hand, entwining your fingers with his own as you both walk through the house into the back garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your breath escapes you as your eyes widen, the garden was beautifully decorated with the gentle glow of white candles, a large red blanket draped across the middle of the grass with plenty of comfy pillows upon it. The firepit wasn't lit yet but the candles around it were, casting shadows upon the white marble containing it and the crystal like glass of the wine bottle sat in the bucket of ice by the side of the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enji… d-did you do all this for me?..” you softly ask, looking up to him in awe and adoration, your eyes widening as he nods and wraps his arm around your waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… may have been a bit stubborn with the staff and done it by myself for once, I wanted to make this perfect for you, my little flame. I also… made arrangements for it to just be the two of us after dinner“ he admitted, his voice smooth and silky like chocolate as he guides you down to the blanket, slipping his shoes and socks off before setting them to the side and sitting down. You follow his lead, your heart fluttering within your chest as you sit beside him, resting your head upon his shoulder as a happy, relaxed hum slips from your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This…this is perfect, thank you Enji, you didn’t have to do a-all this for me but.. but I’m thankful that I get to spend the new year with you” you admit, pressing a small kiss to his shoulder before your fingers brush against his, gently entwining them with his own as you look out to the fire pit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“anything for you my dear, now… shall we eat?” He inquired as he noticed some of the maids bringing out the plates of food before setting them down on two trays and leaving the two of you alone for the night. The two of you spent the evening enjoying each other’s company, eating your dinner as you do so and sometimes catching eachother off guard with jokes or unexpected flirts. The night breezing by with the conversation until it gets a bit too dark and come, that was until Enji smirks and sits up, flexing his fingers for just a moment before fire ignites within his palm, wrapping around his hand as he leans over the fire pit and extends it out, igniting the pit with his fiery hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t want you getting cold now my little flame… Now, I hope you’re still a bit hungry because… I thought this might be a lovely way to finish our dinner off” he chuckles as he picks up one of the trays the maids brought, quickly pushing the two used ones to the side of the pit. Upon the tray were three bowls and a plate, one bowl was full of marshmallows, the other strawberries and the last one with bars of chocolate while the plate had long biscuits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Afterall, no dinner outside is complete without s’mores” he rather proudly stated, he seemed quite happy with how the dinner was going, Enji must have put a lot of thought into all of this. His smirk never falters as he helps you set up some marshmallows over the fire while melting the chocolate with his own flames and letting it cool down to a decent temperature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-This is perfect Enji, I-I…. I’ve never done...this before” You shyly confess, hesitating slightly as you look down to your hands for a second before looking up to him, his eyes gleaming like stars in the night sky as he shuffles a little closer, wrapping an arm around you and kissing your forehead before a small chuckle escapes him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...must admit My little flame, I’ve never been… this invested in someone before but… but I want to do what I can for you” He quietly admits to you before a small chuckle escapes him as he picks up one of the marshmallows, holding it between the two of you as it sets aflame, lighting up his features as it begins to melt within his hand before he blows the flame out and sets it between two biscuits. Your eyes locked onto it in fascination as he dips it in the melted chocolate and lightly blows on it before holding it out to you with a smirk,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose this quirk has other uses, hm?” he muses as you tenderly accept the s’more from him, taking a small bite before noticing how he brings his thumb to his lips, languidly licking the chocolate off with a contented hum, your mouth going dry at the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong my little flame?~ you look a bit distracted there~” he lightly teases as you flush darker and hastily finish off your s’more to distract yourself, a hearty laugh escaping him at your reaction before joining you with a s’more of his own. The two of you settling down into a comfortable quiet as you enjoy making each other s’mores in peace, well until…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh shoot” you mutter as you accidentally spill some of the chocolate down your finger, about ready suck it off when a familiar hand lightly guides your wrist over to him. You open your mouth to ask him what he was doing before his lips wrap around your fingers, slowly sucking the chocolate off of your finger. His lips slowly pull off of it with a quiet pop before he looks up to you with a smirk, still gently holding your hand between his own much larger ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small alarm beeps on his phone as you both kind of get closer, breaking you both apart a little and making you jump as he brings it out for you both to see the time turning 11:59pm…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.. it’s time a-ah..” you begin as your other hand goes to his, lightly brushing your thumb over his knuckles as the timer starts to count down, the distance between you shrinking more...and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I need to know… you tell me you don’t want any gifts yet… you...you seem interested in me… I-I… I need to know… please...tell me what you wish for...and I’ll give you everything…” He gently whispers as he gets in close, his forehead touching yours as your hands cup his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love me… that’s all I ask of you” You softly respond, looking up into his eyes with no more hesitation, your voice finally confident for the first time in your entirety of being around.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your lips press against his as fireworks from the nearby houses shoot up into the sky, much like the very ones flaring to life within your stomach, soft lips finally meeting in a gentle dance of passion and love. Your thumb brushing against his cheeks while his hands wrap around your waist, pulling you closer, it seemed to last an eternity but alas your lungs burned for oxygen, it flooding your lungs as you parted. You can’t find your words as you look to him with parted lips, his hands resting on your hips as hesitation returns but he gently presses a kiss to your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to rush, only do what you feel comfortable with, my love” he reassures as his thumbs rub soft reassuring circles into your waist, lightly nuzzling you but you softly press your lips against his once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-Please...I-I want this… lets just….take this slow” You finally manage to murmur to him, his hands brushing against his sides at your confirmation, pulling you into his lap and kissing you once more. His tongue brushing against your lips questioningly before you bashfully allow him entrance, the taste of cinnamon and ginger mixed with marshmallow and chocolate ensnaring your senses as the musky charcoal scent wraps around you. A whimper escaping you as he seems to just effortlessly dominate the kiss, devouring you with just his kiss, your body pressing closer against his as your arms slip down to wrap around his shoulders. He hesitates for a moment, as if trying to hold himself back before he leans down, resting your back against the pillows, your legs wrapping around his hips. The kiss breaks only for a few moments for soft gasps of air before delving back in, your legs tightening slightly around his waist, a soft growl rumbling in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You notice his hesitation, resisting going further into this then you’re comfortable with, one of your hands slip from around his neck, hesitating slightly before you gently grasp his wrist, guiding it lower...and lower until it rests on your inner thigh. He pulls away slightly, his eyes full of adoration before he dives back into the kiss with more hunger and passion as his hand brushes against your inner thigh before slowly trailing against your clothed sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E-Enji~ I-it feels..” You manage to whisper out as your hips involuntarily grind against his hand slightly before a blush grows across your cheeks as a whimper slips out, it felt so much more sensitive than anytime you had… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry sweetheart~ I’ll take care of you~” He softly whispers as he breaks away from the kiss, leaning down to kiss your neck gently, slowly undoing the buttons of your shirt before slowly trailing his kisses down your collarbone. His lips pressing against your chest, as his other hand gently pulls your body up, arching it into his own as his lips slowly brush over your chest, pressing against one of your nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E-Enji~ I-It feels so s-strange...h-hngh~ please….d-don’t stop~” You cry out, one of your hands reaching up to gently entwine your fingers in his spiky crimson locks, your legs tightening slightly as you feel your underwear slowly become damp. Enji smirks against your breast, sucking on your nipple lightly before pulling away with a grin as his hand teases your sex through your clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen... I’ve... never done this for someone but... I want to do it for you.. to make you feel as loved... as you make me feel, so please... May I… devour you in the best way possible...down here?~ even if I’m... learning~” He gently confesses, brushing his fingers against your clothed sex testingly once more as he looks up waiting for your permission obediently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-please~ I-I… I-I want you..” you answer after a moment, curving your hips further into his fingers as you bite your lip, looking up to him with so much desire... He couldn’t help but want more. His fingers hooking into the loops of your trousers before slowly pulling them down slowly, giving you time to back out if you need to but you don’t stop him, biting your lip as he does so. Once they are gone he kneels down, looking up to you with a smirk as he slowly pulls your pants down with his teeth, grinning as he does so as your face goes even more red. He leans forward, getting closer to your sex before a pleased exhale slips from his lips as he wraps your thighs around his shoulders, humming happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So ready for me~ You’re already leaking~ Itadakimasu~” He muses before pressing a small kiss against your sex before his tongue brushes against the sensitive nerves, testingly at first but the second he heard the soft breathless moan slip from your lips it was like a switch was flipped. His mouth moving against your sex as if he was devouring his last meal, his tongue expertly sliding against your sensitive spots while his fingers rubbed against your entrance, slickened from his own saliva and your slick. The first one slipping in slowly, the foreign feeling making you tense up slightly and gasp before a moan slips out of your lips as he focuses on your more sensitive nerves. Giving you a few moments to adjust to the feeling before slowly starting to pump it into you, curling it just enough to brush against a particular spot within you, sending a jolt of pleasure through your body, making you squirm and whimper. It isn’t long before a second finger slips in, pressing against that spot firmly, sending jolts of pleasure through your spine, making your fingers start to tingle from all the stimulation, ripping out a low moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E-Enji!~ Enjiii~” Is all that escapes as you before your body tenses up, the coil within your core tightening and tightening as the sensations get more intense before one last finger slips in, rubbing against your g-spot firmly and sending you over the edge. A wordless cry slipping from your lips as your fingers tighten in Enji’s hair while your other hand clasps onto his shoulder, quivering breaths slipping from you as he helps you slowly ease down from your high.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, Shh~ You did great love~ Mmm~ So sweet~ Like a cinnamon bun~” Enji softly praises as he rubs the inside of your thigh, looking up to you with a smirk before licking his lips alluringly. A shiver travels down your spine at the act before he wraps his arms around your waist, lifting you up with your legs around his waist as he stands up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I don’t think you want to sleep out here now my darling~ I’ll take you to my room but don’t worry~ I’ll only make love to you if your comfortable with it~” He chuckles as he presses kisses against your neck, carrying you to his room with ease as your legs grip around his muscular waist, small giggles slipping out of you with each kiss. A wide grin growing on his lips with each giggle he draws out, idly pushing the bedroom door open with his foot before kicking it closed behind you both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments you kiss his lips gently, cupping his cheeks for just a moment, getting lost in those beautiful azure eyes and that entricing, roguish-gentleman smirk, the way his brow quirks up at your actions and his fingers flex slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m comfortable… with us going f-further..” you mutter just loud enough for him to hear as you press more kisses against his jawline before slowly moving it down his neck, teasingly mimicking his early actions and managing to kiss a particularly sensitive spot. He shivers slightly before a small growl rumbles in his chest, drawing out into a deep chuckle as he slowly steps forward, gently laying you down onto the bed before settling himself between your legs, sucking on your neck before gently biting the spot, leaving his mark upon your skin. His hands drifting down your sides before helping you ease out of your shirt, capturing your lips in a heated dance of lust and passion while your own hands slip to his shirt only for him to stop you with just a gentle touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, my little cinnamon bun~ Allow me to do all the work~” He purrs as he sits up, slowly pulling off his tie and tossing it to the side, looking down to you with a soft yet predatory. It made you shiver with excitement as heat flooded back into your core as the buttons came undone, one by one. Until his chest was fully revealed, toned marble skin marred by a few scars, some were slashes from knives or sharp quirks, others were an array of different markings from electricity burns to dry ice burns, but he still looked like so perfect to you. Enji leans back down to you, pressing heated kisses to your lips as he slips out of his trousers, pressing his clothed arousal against you lightly and making your cheeks flush a hot red.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“E-Enji, t-that's so… h-hngh..” You squeak out as you cover your face with your hands, a small chuckle rumbles out of him as the sound of ruffling fabric can be heard before you feel his hands on your waist and twist you about, situating him underneath you with you straddling his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm~ That is my name my dear (Y/N) haha!~ Now… I… want you to lead this and if you get tired, I’ll pick it up, don’t worry~ I’ll guide you but only if you want this~” He smoothly reassures, as you could feel something hot and hard pressing right against your stomach but you didn’t look down just yet, your cheeks going an even darker red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E-Enji~ Please~ Please, m-make love to me~” you whimper out, your fingers entwining with his as he guides you up onto your knees, a shaky breath escaping you before he quickly steals it away, pressing a kiss against your lips. Your body quickly relaxing as you slowly sank down onto his cock, the length stretching you out and slowly filling you up, it was uncomfortable, almost unbearable from just how thick he was… Enji groans out a low moan aslower down onto him, his body tensing up at the feeling of you surrounding him, ensnaring his senses into bliss, his fingers clenching onto your thighs, almost hard enough to bruise but restraining himself just for you. Your breath shudders from the sensation as Enji sits up slightly, kissing your forehead and gently rubbing your shoulder before pressing another kiss to your neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, you start slowly curving your hips into his, a startled breath slipping out, a low groan escaping Enji as your movements start to grow more bold, your hips curving against his with newfound vigor. The room slowly filled with your moans, Enji sitting fully up to kiss you heatedly as his hips slap against yours, the wet sound so lewd to your ears but it was just so god damn arousing. His tongue slipping into your mouth, rubbing against your own as your core becomes a near unbearable blaze but one that you craved so dearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E-Enji!~ r-right there~ p-please-please~” you plead, arms wrapping around his shoulders as you pull yourself closer to him, mewling as his cock hit that perfect spot inside of you, your nails digging into his back despite your slowing pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you~ a-ah~ mngh~ I’ve got you~ My Darling” Enji gasps out, his voice like a prayer as he worships your body, calloused fingers grasping your thighs while his hips moves against your own in a way that made your thighs wrap around his waist and tighten quickly, a bliss filled moan shamelessly leaving your mouth. His lips diving to your neck as his grip tightens, the heat between you two was that of a bonfire, the fire of your passion, of your love, your moans entwining with his own, the most beautiful symphony he had ever heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you~ </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck~ </span>
  </em>
  <span>I love you so much (Y/N)” he growls out, his voice heightening at the end as it phases out into a breathless moan, his pace slowly growing more uneven but his hand slips between you as he lays you down on your back. His fingers quickly finding your sensitive sex, brushing against it masterfully, sending a new wave of ecstasy through your trembling body, your nails digging further into his back, pulling a lustful groan from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me baby~ You’re doing so well~” He breathlessly spurs you on, stimulating you even more as his lips press against yours, the taut coil within you like a dam ready to break, his words being the final crack in your resistance. Washing through you like a tsunami of energy, making your ankles dig into his back as your own curved forward, pressing your chest against his as a cry of ecstasy slips out. The coil finally unwound, filling your body with heat and energy, being pushed further as Enji continues to make love to your body before you feel him twitch inside, his arms pulling you closer as his lips press against your own, heat rushing through you once more as a breathless moan finally escapes him. His breath ragged and laboured as he slows down to a stop, shakily pushing himself up onto his arms to look down at you with those adoring eyes, His hand gently cupping your cheek as he presses another kiss against your lips before reversing your positions once more. Your head resting on his chest, hearing the pounding song of his heart, beating in sync with your own as you both lay in the aftermath of your passion, bliss settling into your core as you pull yourself up to him, resting on one arm as a small smile grows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I love you too Enji~” You purr softly as he gently rubs your thigh, nuzzling you gently as he holds you close, slowly relaxing his breathing before he gently whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let anyone hurt you my love, I swear on my life, I love you with everything I am… Please… stay with me”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>